Two Destined Lovers
by Abby254
Summary: Aleena is a 9 year old princess of Mobotropolis. One day, she got caught up in little bit of trouble in the city by 3 dog mobians. But, a 10 year old Ben the rabbit put a stop to them. Now, Aleena and her brothers become friends with him and his siblings. But, over the years they began having feelings for eachother. Will their love bloom?
1. Meet the princess

In Mobotropolis, on the balcony of her room in the castle, stood a 9 year old purple female hedgehog. She was looking out to the open of her city, wishing she could go out and see the city with her own two eyes. Then, she heard the door knock on her door. She ran to the door and opened it up. There, stood a 39 year old light purple hedgehog. She was wearing a violet color dress with an orange cloak and a golden crown with a red jewel on her head. She was smiling at her daughter.

"Hello, Aleena. Do you want to go outside with you brothers, Charles and Jules?" She asked. "Hi, mom! Sure! I would love to!" Aleena responded with a wide smile and ran to get her red cloak and ran outside. She saw 2 older blue male hedgehogs waiting for her. "Hey, Aleena!" Both the hedgehog brothers greeted. "Hey, Chuck! Hey, Jules!" Aleena responded. Charles (Chuck) was a light blue 13 year old hedgehog with a brown vest on. Jules was a royal blue 12 year old hedgehog with brown hair. He was wearing a red vest.

Aleena had a purple t-shirt on with a violet color shorts on. She placed her golden tiara on her head and was waiting to go with her two big brothers. "So, you ready to explore Mobotropolis, lil' sis?" Jules asked. Aleena smiled and grabbed Chuck's hand and all 3 hedgehog siblings walked to the city. Later around 12 p.m., a young 10 year old cream-colored rabbit was walking around the city and humming a small tune. He was enjoying the scenery. But, that was ruined by a sudden...

"HEY! Get back here, you rat!" The young rabbit turned around and gasped. He saw a red cloaked figure running away from 3 familiar dogs. He ran after them and followed them down the alleyway. The figured stopped at a dead end and gasp as she saw the 3 dogs blocking her only exit. The dogs were 2 twin pitbulls and the other was the leader, a German Sheppard.

"Alright, thief! You have no where to go! Rocky! Rolly! Grab that thug!" The German Sheppard commanded. The pitbull brothers grabbed the figure by the arms and the German Sheppard walked to the figure and punched the figure in the gut. The figure coughed as the German Sheppard punched. Rocky and Rolly giggled at the figure's pain. "Good punch, Soda!" Rocky complimented on Soda's punch.

Soda smiled. The rabbit boy came around the corner and saw the 3 dogs and the figure there. He saw Soda punching the figure again. The rabbit got mad at this. Soda chuckled. "Well, it looks your trying to resist my hits. Now, let's who's the sucker that stole from us!" Soda said as he grabbed the figure's hood and pulled it down. The 3 dogs and the rabbit boy gasp at what they saw.

The figure was Aleena. "Dude! The thief is a girl!" Rocky exclaimed in awe. "Pfft! Girl or not, this thief stole from us! Now, what do you have to say for yourself, thief!" Soda asked. "Is... That... All you got, poochy?" Aleena responded between pants. *Dang! She won't give up!* The rabbit boy thought. But, he knows Soda won't stop until he gets what he wants. So, he needed to think fast.

Soda just chuckled. "Heh, heh! Well, if that's what you want! Then, here!" Soda said as he raised his fist up and was going to hit Aleena. Aleena closed her eyes and braced herself for Soda's hit. But, she didn't feel his hit. She opened one eye to see what stopped him from hitting her. She gasped as she saw Soda's fist was being blocked by the rabbit boy's hand.

Soda was in shock, but, he shook his head and growled at the rabbit boy. "Grrr! Get out of the way, Ben! This thief doesn't concern you!" Soda said to the rabbit boy. Ben just stood there and shook his head. "No way, Soda pop! If this involves you hurting someone, then I have to stop you! Besides, didn't your mother tell you that it's not right to hit a girl?" Ben said.

Soda just growled and was using his free hand to hit Ben, but, Ben grabbed the other fist and flipped Soda onto his back. Soda groaned and got back up on his feet and looked at his comrades with an angry look. "Don't just stand there, you dipsticks! Get him!" Soda ordered as he pointed to Ben. The pitbull brothers snapped out of their shock and ran towards Ben.

Ben jumped out of the way and Aleena did as well as the 2 brothers were still running forward and rammed into the wall. Ben ran over to Aleena and they both giggled when the pitbulls rammed into the wall. But, Soda didn't find it amusing at all and charged over to Ben and Aleena. The 2 kids dodged Soda's attack and _he_ ran into the wall as well. Ben and Aleena laughed real hard from Soda, Rocky and Rolly's dazed looks.

"So, do y'all give up yet, or do you need more walls to run into?" Ben said with a playful and amused voice. The 3 dogs got up and looked at Ben and Aleena with scared. "Okay! Okay! We give up! C'mon, boys! Let's bail!" Soda said with a scared voice and ran off with Rock and Rolly running after him. Ben watched the dogs ran off and looked back at Aleena.

"You okay? Are you hurt? Anything broken?" Ben asked Aleena after he saw her got hit by Soda while ago. Aleena smiled at Ben and nodded. "I'm fine thanks to you! I liked how you flipped that German Sheppard onto his back and how you dodged the those pitbulls and made them run into the wall! You...," Aleena just stared at him for a minute, "you were very brave." Ben smiled and blushed a little.

"Yeah? You were pretty brave too, kid! How you were able to resist Soda's hits and called him "Poochy" and you never gave up!" Ben complimented on Aleena. Aleena smiled at Ben. Ben cleared his throat. "By the way, my name's Benjamin, but, my friends call me Ben, for short!" Ben introduced himself. Aleena smiled. "Nice name. I'm Aleena! Aleena the hedgehog!" Aleena said.

Ben gasped. "Aleena? You mean as in the princess? THAT Aleena?!" Ben asked in shock. Aleena gave Ben a worried look and nodded. "Y-yes. Is... There something wrong with that, Ben?" She asked with a worried look. Ben snapped out of his shock and shook his head. "No! Nothing's wrong with that! It's just that... Does your parents know about you being outside the castle?" Ben asked.

Aleena smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'm here with my 2 older brothers, Chuck and Jules! You really need to meet them! They're really nice and funny, too!" Aleena said as she grabbed Ben's hand and started to run with Ben running behind her. 10 minutes later, Ben and Aleena were walking towards the park, talking to each other. "So, I told you my brothers name. Do _you_ have any siblings, Ben?" Aleena asked curiously.

Ben nodded. "Yeah. I have 2 brothers and 3 sisters." Ben responded. Aleena's eyes widen. "5 siblings? You have _5_ siblings?" Aleena asked. Ben giggled at Aleena's look and nodded. "Yeah! James is my twin brother. He's 3 minutes older than me. Lora is 9 years old and she's the 1st girl born. Johnny and Pepper are both 8 years old and Vanilla is 6. She's the youngest." Ben responded as described his siblings.

"Whoa! That's a lot of children to take care." Aleena said. Ben chuckled at that comment. Aleena gave him a confused look. "What's so funny, Ben?" Aleena asked. "Y-You think taking care of 6 kids is bad, wait till you come to our family reunions. We have a BIG family." Ben responded. Aleena whistle. "Boy! I bet those are fun to have!" Aleena exclaimed. Ben looked at Aleena for a minute.

"You know, Aleena. There's one in about a month from now. I was wondering if your interested in coming to it?" Ben asked the purple hedgehog. Aleena looked at Ben for a minute. He just met her and he's asking _her_ to go to his family reunion. "Maybe. I have to ask my parents first." Aleena said. Ben smiled and nodded in agreement. The 2 friends were walking for awhile. But, then...

"BEN!" Ben and Aleena turned around and saw 5 rabbits and a crocodile looking for someone. Ben smiled at the 5 rabbits kids. Aleena saw his smile and wonder if Ben knew those kids. "Over here, gang!" Ben called out to them. The 6 kids saw Ben with big smile on their faces and ran over to them. "Hey, bro! Where were you? We searched all over Mobotropolis for you!" A brown rabbit exclaimed.

The rabbit looked to be the same age as Ben. He had brown fur with white patch marks around his eyes and the tip of his ears and black hair instead of brown, dark blue eyes. He wore a yellow shirt and green shorts. She saw another male rabbit who had similar features except he has blue fur, 3 bangs sticking out of his head (similar to Amy's bangs) with orange tips, orange patch marks, green shirt, an orange t-shirt, blue tie and orange eyes.

There was 3 girls of different ages. They had exact similar features as Ben. Except, one has turquoise color fur with black patch marks and black hair, magenta color eyes, a black dress with black dressing shoes, and a matching black bow on her head between her ears. The other one was a white rabbit with red patch marks, red hair, and red eyes. She was wearing a red shirt with a candy cane on it, pink shorts, red and white tennis shoes.

She had a red ribbon on her head. Then, there was one who looked just like Ben, except, her patch marks, hair and eyes were a little bit lighter brown than his. She was wearing a lilac color dress with an orange ascot, crimson red and yellow shoes on, and a lilac color bow on her head. She was hiding behind the crocodile boy and was holding a stuffed teddy bear. She looked kinda of scared of Aleena.

Ben clear his throats. "These are my siblings, James, Lora, Johnny, Pepper and Vanilla." Ben introduce. James was the brown rabbit, Lora was the turquoise rabbit, Johnny was the blue rabbit, Pepper was the white rabbit and Vanilla was the cream-colored rabbit. "This is our friend, Vector the crocodile. He's 8 years old, like Johnny and Pepper." Ben said.

Aleena just smiledat them all. "Well, it's very nice to meet you all! I'm Aleena the hedgehog!" Aleena introduce herself. The 6 kids gasp. "You mean... Your THE Princess Aleena?!" Lora asked in awe. Aleena was nervous from this, because that was the same questioned Ben asked her while ago. "Yes. She is, Lora! Now, give her some space, guys." Ben said.

Aleena just smiled. "ALLY!" The 8 friends turned around and saw Jules and Chuck running towards them. "Charles! Jules!" Aleena exclaimed as she ran and hugged her big brothers. Chuck bent down to Aleena's level and looked at her with a relieved face. "Where on Mobius were you, young lady?! We searched everywhere for you!" Chuck said.

"I was being chased by 3 mean dog mobians and they had me cornered and the hurt me. But, Ben stopped them and saved cme from them!" Aleena explained as she held Ben's arm. Both the hedgehog brothers eyes widen and gasp at this. Then, Jules looked at Ben and smiled and walked over to him. "Thanks for protecting our little sister for us, Ben!" Jules thanked as he stook his hand out to Ben.

Ben smiled at him and accepted his hand and shook it. "No prob, Jules. Glad I saw those 3 numbskulls and stopped them for hurting Aleena." Ben responded. Chuck stood back up and noticed the other 5 rabbits and Vector. "And who are they?" Chuck asked as he saw the Vector and the 5 rabbit siblings. "We're Ben's siblings! I'm his twin brother, James and these are Lora, Johnny, Pepper and little Vanilla! Vector is our friend!" James said.

Chuck and Jules smiled at them. "Well, it's nice to meet you all!" Chuck said. Then, Jules noticed Vector picking up Vanilla. "Yo! What's up with her?" Jules asked. Vanilla eeped and hid her face in Vector's chest. Vector smiled at her and looked back at Jules. "Vanilla's just a bit shy. But, she'll warm up to y'all eventually. So, Ben... Are these 3 hedgehogs coming to y'alls family reunion?" Vector asked.

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "Aleena said she'll have to talk to her folks first." Ben responded. "Well, it's starting to get late, Aleena. We should head back home." Chuck said and the others nodded in agreement. Aleena walked over to Ben and gave him a hug. Ben's cheeks were turning red. Aleena let him go and looked at him with a big smile.

"Thanks again for saving me, Ben!" Aleena said. Ben smiled at Aleena with his cheeks still painted red. Johnny and Pepper noticed this and both of them started snickering. "OOOOHHH! Hey, Ben! Are you going to give Aleena some smoochies, smoochies?" Johnny asked playfully as we was making kissy faces. Pepper started laughing real hard.

Ben tried his best to contain his anger. But, Pepper decided to Johnny's fun too. "Ben and Aleena sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage," she started skipping around the 2 friends, "then comes the baby rabbit-hog in the baby carriage!" Ben couldn't hold anymore. "Alright! That's it! You 2 are. dead!" Ben said as he started to chase them.

Lora didn't find it amusing at all. "*sigh* Those 2 are so immature!" Lora said as she followed them. James and Vector looked at the 3 hedgehogs with nervous looks. "Heh, heh! Sorry! But, we got to go! See y'all later!" James said as he, Vector and Vanilla followed them. The hedgehog siblings laughed at this and walked home.

After Aleena ate, brush her teeth, got into her pajamas, she jumped in her bed as her mother came and sat down next to her. "So, did you enjoy your first trip to the city with your brothers, Aleena?" Her mother asked. Aleena smiled and nodded. "Did something interesting happened today?" Her mother asked. "Yeah!" Aleena exclaimed.

"What is it then, sweetie?" She asked. Aleena blushed a little and smiled at her mother. "I met a boy today!" Aleena exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

AN: this talks about how Ben and Aleena meet and how their love will bloom. Although, Ben is a commoner and Aleena a princess.


	2. New friends

A few days after Aleena met Ben and his siblings, she decided to go to the city by herself. She couldn't wait to meet Ben and his siblings at the park. When she got there, she noticed that none of them were there yet. She decided to sit down on the bench and waited. After 5 minutes passed, Aleena thought that they could've just forgotten about their meeting and play time. So, she got and decided to go look for them.

She stroll through the city and was searching for them. Then, she heard someone yelling and turned around and saw 4 familiar figures running her way. She saw Ben's youngest kid sister, Vanilla running away from the same 3 dogs she came across a few days ago. *Uh-Oh! Why are those the 3 chasing Ben's little sister?* Aleena thought to herself and ran after them.

Vanilla ran with all her might and as far as her young legs could take her. She looked behind her and saw the 3 dogs still chasing her with no sweat and were getting close to catching her, too. Vanilla had to think of some way to get from them and fast. So, she decided to let her ears stretched out and started to flap them. Aleena was running behind the 3 boys without them knowing she was following them.

She noticed that Vanilla was trying to fly. Aleena's eyes widen at she was witnessing. *Whoa! She can fly?!* Aleena thought with a little gasp. Vanilla trying flying higher but, she couldn't stay in the air as she was getting exhausted. She landed on the ground before, she could lose anymore breath. She held on to the stuff bear real tight for comfort as she heard an evil chuckle.

She gasp and turned around and saw the 3 dogs. "Well, well, well, boys. Looks like Mobius' biggest crybaby can't fly away right now." Soda said with a satisfy smirk. Vanilla was cringing in fear and tears were forming in her eyes as Soda got closer to her. "Awwww! What's the matter? Is this big bad dog scaring you?" Soda said with a babyish tone to tease Vanilla.

Then one of the Pitbull brothers grabbed Vanilla's toy bear and threw it to Soda. "Hey! That's mine! Please give him back!" Vanilla whined as she ran to Soda and try to get the bear back. Soda placed his hand on her face and laughed. "Why do you need this thing? Aren't you a little old for stuffed toys, kid?" Soda asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. He pushed Vanilla down on the ground.

Vanilla started to sniff and began to cry softly. The 3 boys just laughed at her. Aleena just stood there with an angry look on her face. She walked over to Soda and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and she punched him in the face. Soda fell to the ground and placed his hand on his cheek and he winced at the bruise Aleena gave him. He looked up and saw Aleena's angry look.

He gasped. "I remember you! You were that girl that Ben protected and you are... A PRINCESS?!" Soda asked in shocked as he saw the golden tiara on her head. Vanilla opened her eyes and looked and gasped at Aleena's appearance. "Why is a princesse helping a weak commoner like, Crybaby little Vanilla?" Soda asked with an evil smirk on his face while he was pointing at Vanilla.

Aleena looked at Vanilla with a worried look, but looked at Soda and his gang with an angry look. "You boys are soooo desperate, aren't you? Picking on a little 6 year old girl and take her toy bear away from her for nothing she did to y'all. You 3 should be ashamed of yourselves!" Aleena explained with an angry voice.

Soda just chuckled. "Why should we? This little bunny is weak and pathetic! She can never be a good fighter!" Soda said. Aleena gasped at this. "Her father's a cop and her mother stays at home and their both real cool! Even her older siblings are a little cool! But, this one is nothing more than a freak of nature! That's all she'll ever be!" Soda declared. Vanilla started to bawl real bad at Soda's hurt words.

Aleena didn't like this one bit and ran and punched Soda in the face again, but real hard this time. The pitbull brothers gasp at this. "She is not a freak! She's nothing more than a gentle sweetheart! Unlike you 3! Her older siblings just love her! I suggest you 3 pooches just leave or I'll have tell my daddy to put you 3 in the dungeon!" Aleena exclaimed. Soda got up, threw the bear at Rolly and pushed Aleena down on the ground.

Soda pinned her and was going to hit her until someone grabbed his hand. Soda growled and looked at who stopped him. There was a beaver who had his hand. Then, a male brown fox walked to Soda and pulled him off of Aleena and punched him in the face. Soda was getting quite tired in being punched in the face. Then, the 3 dogs saw vixen and a female chipmunk behind the 2 boys.

"So, Ben told us that you 3 gave her majesty a hard time the other day. Now, you want to little Vanilla? How low and shallow can y'all be?" The beaver said with a smirk. "Uhhggg! Not you 4 as well! What's with y'all in sticking up for this little brat anyway?!" Rolly asked. "This so called _brat_ happens to be our friend! So, why don't you 3 leave or we'll report this to her father! I'm sure he won't be happy about 3 messing with his daughter." The chipmunk responded.

The 2 pitbulls got really nervous about this. "Their not kidding, Soda! Vanilla's dad will throw us at jail!" Rocky said as he put his hand on Soda's shoulder. Soda just looked at his 2 friends and back the 5 kids in front of him. He growled but, he panicked and panicked and ran off. The 2 pitbulls ran after him and Rolly dropped the toy stuffed bear as he ran after his twin brother and Soda.

The fox, vixen, beaver and chipmunk kids laughed at the dogs departure. "Pfftt! I knew Soda and his gang couldn't stand up to us. Right, Max?" The fox asked the beaver. Max nodded. "Yeah, Amadeus. They couldn't stand a chance against the 4 of us anyway." Max replied. The chipmunk looked at the vixen. "Plus, we have to thank our new friend for helping, too. Right, Rosemary?" The chipmunk asked. "Right, Alicia! If it weren't for her, Vanilla would've suffer Soda's hits. If he had the chance." Rosemary replied.

Aleena walked over to the toy bear on the ground and picked it up. She dusted it off and walked over to Vanilla, who was with Alicia and still crying a little bit from earlier and Alicia was trying to calm her down. Once Aleena stopped in front of Alicia and Vanilla, she got down on her knees and held the bear out to Vanilla. Vanilla calmed a little bit and opened her eyes and saw Aleena holding the bear out to her.

Vanilla let go of Alicia and slowly walked over to Aleena. Once she was in front of her. She slowly reached out to the bear and took from Aleena gently. She looked at the stuffed bear and smiled and hugged the toy. She looked at Aleena and hugged her. "Thank you for sticking up for me, getting rid of those big meanies and getting Teddy back for me, Aleena!" Vanilla said with a smile on her face. The 4 children giggled at this. Aleena smiled and hugged her back.

"Your welcome, Vanilla! And thank you, Max, Amadeus, Rosemary and Alicia for helping me out." Aleena thanked her 4 new friends. The children nodded at her. "Hey! Who's up for some ice cream? I'll buy them this time!" Alicia asked. "ME!" Max, Amadeus, Rosemary, Aleena and Vanilla said. Vanilla grabbed Aleena's hand and all 5 friends left. Aleena realized she was glad that she made new friends.


End file.
